Hop, Hop, Bunny Ears Bakura!
by TheCartoonusMaximus
Summary: Bakura's new host seems to think the Spirit of the Ring looks like a bunny. And you know what? He's right.


**"Hop, Hop, Bunny Ears Bakura!"** a "Yu-Gi-Oh!" fanfiction 3-23-2014

I don't claim any ownership over Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters within, or the Bakura Medley.

* * *

><p>Bakura stared down at the small child he'd just materialized in front of. A vengeful spirit and the former pawn of Zork the Dark One, he had been trapped within the Sennon Ring for the past several centuries, waiting for just the right host to find him.<p>

After all the weak, pathetic, grown men that had failed to be strong enough to contain him, it was almost insulting to find himself in the hands of a child that couldn't have been more than seven or eight.

The child (oh for the love of Ra, Bakura couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl!) was sitting cross-legged on the floor, toys on all side of them, gazing up at the spirit with wide, innocent eyes. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"I'm the other you, from inside the Sennon Ring," he answered, gesturing to the Item that was sitting in the child's lap, a cord connected to the Item and going up to wrap around the child's neck, hanging there like a precious peace of jewelry.

Bakura was slightly taken aback to realize that the child looked almost exactly the way he had looked oh so long ago, when he was small... Only this little one looked well-fed and was fully clothed.

"Well?" Bakura asked gruffly, causing the child to blink in confusion. "What's your name, host?"

The child answered with the proud statement, "I'm not a host, I'm a boy!"

Bakura cocked his head to the side curiously, leaning down until he was eye-level with the child. A playful smirk graced his thin lips. "Oh really? Are you certain you're not a little girl, host?"

The child stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes.

Finding this more amusing than anything else, Bakura chuckled darkly and gently tugged on a lock of the child's silvery hair. "Very cute, host, but you will speak to me with more respect in the future. Now, what is your name?"

"Ryou Bakura," came the meek reply. "Not 'host.'"

"I will call you that which a please, _host_," Bakura said, glaring down at the child. He paused though, standing back up to his full height and crossing his arms over his chest. "Your name is interesting, though, as it just so happens to be my name as well."

The boy stared up at him curiously, wonder sparkling in his eyes. "What should I call you, then?"

Bakura smirked, delving into the boy's mind and learning all about his language within seconds, searching for the highest ranking title he could find. "You may call me 'Bakura-sama,' if that's not too difficult."

The boy smirked, looking scarily like a younger version of Bakura. "Why can't I call you 'bunny ears?'"

Bakura felt his left eyebrow twitch in anger. "And why would you call me-?!"

Whimpering in fear, the boy pointed to the full-length mirror that was attached to his closet door. The spirit turned to look, seeing a transparent reflection of his own body as well as the solid version of his host.

He found himself staring dumbly at two particular locks of hair that were sticking straight up and did indeed resemble rabbit ears.

"... they're supposed to be horns..." he muttered in his state of shock.

"Bunny ears!" Ryou exclaimed, giggling as he looked at Bakura's face. "Bunny Ears Bakura!"

The next thing Bakura knew, the boy was hopping about and skipping circles around him, giggling and singing loudly. "Hop hop, hop hop, bunny ears! Bakura, Bakura, bunny ears Bakura! Hop hop, hop hop, bunny ears-!"

Bakura suddenly grabbed the boy roughly by the arm, grinding the procession to a halt. "Stop calling me 'bunny ears!'"

Ryou pouted up him, looking like he might cry. "But... (sniffle)... Baku-Baku..."

"Oh, don't cry on me or anything! If you start crying, I'll-"

Any threat Bakura would have made was in vain, for the child promptly began sobbing uncontrollably and refused to stop.

At first, Bakura simply covered his ears and ignored him, assuming that the boy would stop sooner or later anyway. When Ryou continued to cry, the spirit knelt down beside him and began trying to coax him to stop, even hugging the child and promising him special gifts.

"I dun wanna pony," the boy wailed into Bakura's shoulder.

"Of course, I _would_ have to get stuck with the one child on the face of the earth that doesn't!" Sighing, the spirit continued to rub his hands up and down Ryou's back and stroke the child's hair, trying to ignore the fact that he was being uncharacteristically motherly.

"Ry-ry," he soothed, finally having enough. "You can call me 'bunny ears' if you like, but only if you stop crying."

"Really?!"

Turning his head, Bakura found that Ryou was beaming up at him, his eyes miraculously dry.

"Why you manipulative little-!"

But Ryou was too busy skipping in circles around him, singing. "Hop hop, hop hop, bunny ears! Bakura, Bakura, bunny ears Bakura! Hop hop, hop hop, bunny ears!"

Bakura felt that eyebrow twitch again. "This doesn't leave your bedroom. Do you understand?"

To his surprise, the boy nodded happily and suddenly leaned against him, wrapping his little arms around the spirit's legs. "I love you, Bunny-Baku."

Something melted inside of Bakura and he felt his lips twitch strangely – it took him a minute to realize that he was smiling, something he hadn't done in centuries. He knelt down on the floor, throwing his arms around his little host and hugging him, his face somewhat lost in complete bewilderment when the child snuggled against him.

Somehow, some way, after all those past losers, he'd finally found the perfect host.

Ryou scampered off after a little while, squealing something about 'going to get something.' Bakura sank down on the floor, staring off into space and trying to sort through these strange new protective, almost parental feelings he was having in response to his little host; everything was so new and confusing, and he certainly hadn't experienced anything like this in his past life.

The boy returned, wearing something on his head that made Bakura's eyes pop out. It was a part of an old Easter costume, it looked like – an elastic head band with animal ears coming out of them, positioned to stick up straight from the child's fluffy head.

There was that eyebrow twitch again. "Are those... _bunny ears_?"

Alright, maybe his host _could_ have been improved upon...

"Bunny ears! Now I look like you!" Ryou giggled and began to sing. "Hop hop, hop hop, bunny ears! Bakura, Bakura, bunny ears Bakura! Hop hop, hop hop, bunny ears-!"

"Stop calling me 'bunny ears!'"

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

This was inspired by a few lines from the song 'Bakura Medley' on Youtube, which was apparently both written and sung by the original voice artist of the character.


End file.
